Krakana
Krakana used to be a Toa of Earth, later became a Toa-Kal of Speed, and eventually lost his powers and returned to being a Toa of Earth. He defends the island of Ayomeii, although he has recently left on a mission. History Early History Krakana started life on an island called Batarknokk that was destroyed by an army of beings claiming they were doing the universe a favor. Taking a Toa stone from his island's local Toa, he and two other Matoran (Guutana and Roqini) headed for the nearest island they could find. After sailing to the west, they eventually reached the island of Ayomeii. There they used their Toa stones to become Toa, and they became defenders of the Matoran of Fire (Ta-Matoran), Matoran of Plantlife (Palif-Matoran), and Matoran of Plasma (Pa-Matoran), who lived on the island, along with the local Toa: Xironu, Desurk, and Grunekt. Invasion of the Barraki A few years after becoming a Toa, there was an earthquake on Ayomeii. Krakana and his fellow Toa went to check out the source and found that a cave had opened. Deep inside the cave they found a strange liquid that was absorbed into their body when they touched it. It changed the Toa into Toa-Kal, changing their elements into concepts based on their mask power. Krakana, wearing a Kakama, recieved the element of Speed. Two days later, the League of Six Kingdoms attempted to conquer Ayomeii. He was the first to learn about the threat, discovering their ships at an abandoned dock. After an encounter with Carapar, he escaped, with none of his Speed energy left. Before it recharged, he was forced into a battle with many members of Ehlek's species. Desurk, the Toa-Kal of Thought, sent a mass headache over the battlefield, knocking out most of the attackers. The Toa-Kal then split up to fight the many soldiers who had entered the island. Krakana met up with Desurk at some point, who was at this point suspicious that he may have been a traitor. He was not the traitor, however, because the real traitor was on the other side of the island, killing Ayomeii's Turaga, Onathei, at the time. The two then met up with Grunekt, Toa-Kal of Vision, beating up a few soldiers. Krakana sped ahead when they saw the other three Toa-Kal, but as it turned out it was actually the Barraki Pridak, Takadox, and Ehlek. They quickly knocked him out and waited for Grunekt and Desurk to arrive, and a battle between the two Toa-Kal and three Barraki began. Desurk used his power over Thought to enter Pridak's mind and took over his body, defeating the other Barraki. However, he quickly lost control. Desurk was forced out of Pridak's body, leaving both of them unconscious. Meanwhile, Guutana, Toa-Kal of Courage; Xironu, Toa-Kal of Speech; and Roqini, Toa-Kal of Health; stumbled upon the battle scene and suspected that Grunekt, the only conscious one left, had defeated three Barraki and two of his friends. However, the Barraki Kalmah, who had been watching the battle the entire time, verified that Grunekt had not done it. Unfortunately for him, all of the Toa-Kal that were unconscious chose that moment to wake up. Before a battle could start, Kalmah fled. Instead, he unleashed his lieutenant Tuitru on the Toa-Kal, and his "pets": a lobster Rahi called Larzef, two sea squids, and two Skwils. He quickly defeated the Toa-Kal easily, and when they awoke, they found that Xironu was missing. They realized that he was the traitor, and decided that instead of looking for him, they would look for the Matoran's shelter that they had been hiding in since the beginning of the attack. They found it at the same time as the Barraki, and a battle began. In the end, the Barraki were defeated by the brave efforts of Desurk, who was stabbed by Xironu but in his last moments let out a nova blast that knocked out all of the League's soldiers. Desurk was later brought back to life as a Turaga, but the Toa-Kal had to sacrifice their powers to do so. Left with no powers, the Toa-Kal turned to a newfound prophecy that told of twelve Dairuno Stones that could reverse a transformation on a faraway island. The Toa-Kal traveled to that island in the hopes of regaining their powers, leaving Ayomeii under the rule of Tuitru, who had defected from the League near the end of the attack and stayed on Ayomeii. Mission on Dyteeli Krakana and his team found themselves on the island of Dyteeli after a brief voyage, although they also found that it was 500 feet underwater, most of the island destroyed. Only the central city remained, and it was quickly flooding. The outcome of this mission has yet to be revealed. Personality Krakana was the leader of the Toa-Kal because he was quick-thinking and brave. He often developed the team's battle plans. Powers and Tools Krakana wielded a bident that he focused his powers of Speed through. As a Toa-Kal of Speed, he could increase the speed of any object to nearing the speed of light, and could decrease the speed of any object to a total stop. In this way he could briefly stop time. He also could change the speed of atoms in an object, changing its state of matter. He also wore a Kanohi Kakama, but it was mostly obsolete after he gained control of Speed. Category:Toa Category:ToaAuserv's Pages Category:Matoran Category:User:ToaAuserv Category:Toa of Earth Category:Earth Category:Onu-Matoran